


Partners in Crime

by jaylene



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Yagura is Surprisingly a Big Fan of Her Grouchiness, F/M, Sakura Does Not, Sakura's So Tired, That's basically all this is, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Which Makes Her Grouchy, Who knew?, Yagura Flusters Easily, and done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene
Summary: The courtship between local mob boss Yagura and overtired resident doctor Sakura.





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura looks into the laundromat, eyes wary as she takes in the scene before her.

Notorious mob lord Yagura sits before a few of the machines, foot tapping impatiently. There is a long row of washing machines full of money.

 _Drug_  money.

Sakura shrugs, far past caring at four in the morning after two back-to-back shifts at the hospital. She hefts her basket and steps into the laundromat itself, making a beeline for one of the unoccupied machines.

Yagura glances up as the bell tinkles and his gaze goes dark. He stands, intercepting Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" he fairly growls.

Sakura glances at the shorter man incredulously, shaking her basket for emphasis. "I'm here to use the laundry machines."

He glances down at the basket, flushing slightly and backing away. "I…apologize. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here this evening."

Sakura shrugs. "Understandable, considering that it's morning now."

She skirts around him, prepping one of the machines.

"Are you…are you washing your whites with your darks?" Yagura asks, scandalized.

"Um…yes?" Sakura replies, rubbing at her eyes. "There's only one machine available and I am beyond caring."

Yagura steps forward, pushing her out of the way. "That is no reason to fall into madness. Here, use one of these machines."

So saying, Yagura stops one of his loads, pulling money out. Somewhere in Sakura's sleep-deprived mind she registers the blood on the cash but she says nothing. Honestly, she's a bit touched that he cares this much about her laundry. It's kind of funny in a way.

Yagura places his sopping wet money in one of the bags, leaving Sakura to sort her whites and darks. Once finished, Sakura moves to take a seat beside him.

"Thank you," she says, turning to him with a bright, if somewhat exhausted, smile.

"N-no problem," Yagura replies, flushing and turning away.

He cannot remember the last time someone thanked him for…well,  _anything._

They sit in silence aside from shifting their laundry into the dryer.

Yagura nearly jumps out of his skin when something brushes up against his shoulder. He glances over, surprised to find the woman asleep against his side. Something within him melts at her unguarded posture.

Sakura startles awake as the timer on the dryer goes off. She stands, listing slightly to the side and gathers her laundry with a sleepy smile.

"Thank you for keeping me company," she says, waving to Yagura.

"Yagura," he says. "My name is Yagura."

Sakura bites back the reflexive, "I know," and says instead, "Sakura."

Yagura nods, watching her leave. "Sakura, huh?" he mutters, a smirk playing across his features.

This encounter needs to be repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

The supermarket in Konoha is infamous for selling anything and everything at a criminally low price, but this?

This is ridiculous.

Sakura rubs at her eyes, wondering why she always meets him during these strange witching hours in the midst of what must undoubtedly be criminal activities. "Why exactly are you buying chloroform at 2 AM?" she asks, adding a bottle of shampoo to her cart.

Yagura stares her down, every inch the mob lord in his fancy suit. Sakura gets the feeling that this should be intimidating as she is bedraggled and sweaty in her work scrubs. It is ineffective. She just wants to take a shower and go to sleep for the next twelve or so hours. Is that too much to ask?

"Why exactly are you buying shampoo at 2 AM?" Yagura asks loftily.

"I'm out," Sakura replies, pushing her cart down the chip aisle. She is damn hungry and she deserves a treat after the shift she just survived. She is unsurprised when Yagura follows.

"Well so am I," Yagura says, looking down his nose as she picks out several flavors of chips. "Are you really getting three bags of chips for yourself?"

"Hey," Sakura says, whirling on him and staring him down. Yagura's eyes go wide as she invades his space. "I'm not calling you out on the fact that being out of shampoo and being out of chloroform are  _vastly_  different things. Despite the numerous opportunities, I am not judging your dubious life decisions. All I ask is for the same courtesy. It is 2 in the fucking morning and I am too tired to deal with this nonsense. Capisce?"

Yagura blinks dazedly as Sakura steps away and throws another bag of chips into her cart in vindictive spite. His face feels unbearably hot.

Sakura is near the end of the aisle when she feels Yagura sidle up near her again.

"Capase."


	3. Chapter 3

Yagura smooths back his hair, frowning as strands fall loose again a moment later.

"You look fine, boss," Kisame says, glancing at him in the rear view mirror.

Yagura huffs, biting back a cruel response as he crosses his arms and leans into the plush cushioned seat, eyes going outside the window.

They're almost there.

He ignores the way his treacherous heart rate picks up, knowing that there is only a slim chance she'll even be there. It's stupid to get his hopes up like this. Still…there's a chance…

Yagura bites back a groan, staring at his shaking hands.

Pathetic.

Yet, when she smiles his way, it doesn't feel that way.

"We're here, boss," Kisame says, concealing a smile as Yagura takes a deep breath, gathers his laundry (clothes this time, not money), and exits the vehicle.

Yagura pushes into the rundown laundromat, eyes automatically flitting around, even as he tells himself that he is so stupid to even-

She's here.

Sakura is seated atop a washing machine, a large medical tome seated in her lap. She is beautiful, hair loose and features relaxed, as she taps out a beat along with the rhythm of the machine beneath her.

She is not alone.

A man is speaking with her and, from his scrubs and smarmy expression, Yagura knows he must be a work colleague.

Sakura doesn't seem all that interested in their conversation, eyes straying to her book and Yagura cannot let this stand.

He heads over to them, opening up the machine beside Sakura with force and pushing all of his darks into the machine. He is intentionally loud and he cannot hide a vindictive smirk as people begin to take notice.

Including Sakura and her suitor.

Sakura's face brightens as she takes him in and Yagura doesn't even catch the way the doctor next to her blanches and backs away. No, he is entranced with Sakura's grin, one that she wears just for him.

"Thanks for that, Yagura," she says, leaning forward as if she is interested in talking with him, as if she  _wants_  him there. "Dude could  _not_  take a hint."

"Yeah, I noticed," Yagura says, contenance darkening for a moment. "Want me to do anything about it?"

"You mean in a 'sleeping with the fishes' type of way?" Sakura asks, shaking her head. "Too much paperwork on my end. Though I could certainly use your presence every laundry day. What do you say? Join me every other Saturday for laundry?"

She is teasing him.

She is teasing  _him_ , a crime lord, without any hints of fear or recrimination in her eyes.

Yagura has never been more in love.

"Wait a minute," Sakura says, sitting up straight and scrutinizing him closely. Yagura feels himself flush. "Are you  _jealous?_ _"_

"J-jealous? Whatever gave you that idea?" Yagura asks, straightening his cuff links.

Sakura narrows her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. "You're right." She blushes lightly. "Sorry about that; you did something really sweet and I teased you for it."

"I-it's fine," Yagura says.

Sakura unfolds from her position on the washing machine, hopping down to his level. She leans in, brushing a soft, light kiss against his cheek. Yagura's mind goes blank as she pulls away, smiling sweetly. She hops back onto the machine, opening her book. "Thank you Yagura," she says. "I really appreciate it."

Yagura waits until she is immersed in the book before he slowly, subtly presses a hand to his cheek where she kissed it. It still feels warm and Yagura slumps, boneless against the laundry machine beside her.

He  _really_  loves laundry day.


	4. Chapter 4

"D-Dr. Haruno, there's a patient asking for you."

Sakura turns her head, keeping her arms still, lodged as they are in the chest cavity of a patient. "I'm a bit busy." Sakura redirects her attention back to the patient, stitching along the intestinal wall. She sighs as the weight of the intern's gaze on her back. " _What_?"

"Well, he's not exactly asking. Demanding really—shouting."

Sakura looks up at the resident across from her. "Take over here."

Sakura washes up and follows the intern out the door.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Haruno, I didn't know what to do; he was just so  _angry_ and y'know I've heard the rumors about him." Sakura's stomach drops. "His yelling was bothering the other patients and-"

"Is there a name attached to this infamous patient?" Sakura asks, mouth firming as she hears an all too familiar voice shouting abuses to the staff. "Yagura!" She stops, crossing her arms as the man careens out of one of the rooms, wearing a suit and looking far too well for her to be pulled out of surgery. "Why am I not surprised? Why are you raining down curses upon the staff who are here saving lives?"

"Because they're incompetent fools not worth the air they breathe," he mutters, fiddling compulsively with his tie.

Sakura picks up the file, flipping through it. "You're not the patient."

"No, I am." Sakura peeks into the room, making eye contact with the behemoth on the bed. His chest is bare and Sakura can make out the deep scars running around the gauze. His expression is sheepish as he says, "I'm so sorry for the big fuss. He worries."

Sakura's smile gentles as she glances at Yagura out of the corner of her eye. "I can see that. Well, Mr. Hoshigaki, it says here you were shot with a bullet?"

"Grazed, really," he says, putting his hand out for her to shake. "I've heard a lot about you, Dr. Haruno; please, call me Kisame."

"Kisame," Sakura repeats, taking his hand and ignoring Yagura's frantic gestures at the side. "I look forward to getting to know you much better these next few days."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, Yagura, what a surprise," Sakura says drily, watching with amusement as he lengthens his strides to keep up with her. "What brings you to the park?"

"What, am I not allowed to have fresh air?" Yagura asks, flush high on his cheeks. Sakura isn't sure if it's from the brisk, chilly air or something else. "That's slightly discriminatory."

Sakura laughs freely. "Is there such thing as discrimination against a known mob member? Sorry, mob boss?"

Yagura pouts, hiking up his scarf around his nose. "You're mean."

Sakura stops jogging, looking at him earnestly. "I'm sorry Yagura. I just got off a shift and people were being assholes and…"

"Who?" Yagura barks, cheerful, teasing demeanor dropping. "Who was being an asshole?"

"Um…it was nothing really. Just a new doctor attempting to assert 'dominance' or some bullshit and a few unruly, persistent patients. It was just a hectic day, nothing to worry about."

Yagura narrows his eyes in thought, contemplating how to get information on this new doctor. Whoever he is (and Yagura knows it has to be a he) needs to be put back in his place. Yagura knows as well as everyone else in town that Sakura is the best damn doctor they have in that hospital. No upstart will change that.

"Yagura," Sakura says, startling him out of his thoughts. "I appreciate your concern but it's fine, truly." She smiles down at him. "Thank you for listening though. I needed to rant."

Yagura flushes beneath the force of her smile. "It was nothing, really."

Sakura shakes her head. "It was something to me." She glances at her watch and curses. "I'll see you at the laundromat on Thursday night?"

"Of course," Yagura replies.

"Bye," she says, leaning down and bussing a kiss across his cheek. He turns bright red. "Bye Kisame, bye Mangetsu!" she calls, wiggling her fingers and prancing off with a laugh.

Yagura watches her go, hand pressed to his cheek.

"Kisame!" he snaps, coming out of his daze. "Get me all the information you can on the doctors who work with Sakura."


	6. Chapter 6

"If anyone lays a hand on you, I'll break every one of their fingers."

"Babe, you've got to chill," Sakura says, balancing her laundry basket against her hip. She glances through the streaky window of the laundromat, wondering if she should be concerned for the safety of the handful of people puttering around inside. She reaches out, taking Yagura's clenched fist, working at it until his hand slips into hers. "We're here to do laundry, at 6 AM. I doubt anyone is in the mood to be handsy."

She smirks as he mumbles, "I am," but otherwise ignores it as they make their way into the building.

Sakura watches, bemused as Yagura stakes his claim on a row of machines, probably ten in all, and glares at those around them. Even in the weak light of early morning, Yagura cuts an imposing figure in his blue suit. People back away warily, most going as far as leaving. Throughout the process, Yagura keeps his hand ensconced in hers.

Her heart squeezes with affection for the silly man but she refuses to melt, turning instead to load her laundry, finally releasing his hand with a comforting squeeze. He pouts, but snaps his fingers as his bodyguards bring in basket after basket of laundry.

Sakura blinks at the veritable mountain of laundry before glancing to Yagura. "When was the last time you did laundry?" she asks as his men (and woman) station themselves outside.

He shrugs. "Probably when we last did this."

Sakura pauses, calculating their schedules in her head. She'd been moved to a different set of shifts recently and- "That was a month ago!" Sakura exclaims. He's waited this long and adjusted his schedule to fit hers?

Again, he shrugs, though Sakura can see the color in his cheeks. "It's special," he says quietly.

Sakura cannot help herself now as she melts, pressing him up against the machine and kissing him until he's seeing stars before pertly hopping up onto the machine.

Yagura blinks, lips swollen and curved into a loony grin. "What was that for?"

"Just showing my appreciation." His smile changes, going soft and shy. She leans over, pressing a much more chaste kiss to his cheek. "Might want to get started on those loads there, sir."

He blinks, snapping to attention.

Sakura grins and watches him work. She loves laundry day.


End file.
